


For you, I'd bleed myself dry

by noknockback



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Roommates, cereal at 4am because time isn't real, i love kawanishi so much what the heck, shirabu likes stealing kawanishi's clothes, written for shirabu's birthday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noknockback/pseuds/noknockback
Summary: Shirabu wakes Kawanishi up at 4am to have a bowl of cereal.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	For you, I'd bleed myself dry

**Author's Note:**

> written for salt bae's birthday!! the last fic i have about him was a semishira piece from three years ago also posted on his birthday... i can't believe so much time has passed since then :') anyway please enjoy!!
> 
> title is from yellow by coldplay

Kawanishi is awoken from the midst of a pleasant dream, one where he was just about to dig into a nice warm coffee bun clutched in his hands, the feeling of something shaking him fragmenting his dream world and blowing it away like dust. His teeth still sink into something, but the something is far more tender and rubbery than the soft texture of a bun, and-

“Ow! Taichi, why did you bite me?”

He sits up slightly and blinks away the sleep from his eyes, only to see a shadowy figure with one hand cradled in the other. The figure is none other than his roommate, Shirabu.

 _Oh_ , he thinks tiredly, realising what he’d done.

“Sorry. ‘s dreaming.” He mumbles a slurred apology, lips pulling apart into a yawn.

There’s more shifting, and the thin quilted blanket that his mother had gave him to make his room feel more like home is pulled away, exposing his legs to the chilly air of the air-conditioned room. He feels something warm reach out for his hand and clasps it tightly when it’s flush with his palm. 

And then he’s being dragged up and out of bed, hand moving up to stifle another yawn as he obediently follows Shirabu into the kitchen.

His hand is bathed in cold when Shirabu pulls away, leaving him to stand by the kitchen counter as he rummages around in the fridge. Kawanishi’s grateful that the only light in the room is coming from the glow of the fridge and the little cat nightlight by his bed, which batteries were so low that it barely had any effect on chasing away the darkness.

He brings his attention back to the boy in front of him, who’s currently pouring milk into a bowl while stretching out a leg to keep the fridge door open for its light. Kawanishi reaches out unconsciously to grab the handle of the door and rests against the counter tiredly.

“Kenjirou, what’re you doing?”

“Getting cereal.”

“Well, yeah, but,” he turns to look at the LED clock on his desk. “Why are you getting cereal at four am?”

“Just felt like it.”

He watches as the shorter boy caps the carton and slots it back into its allocated space on the fridge door shelf before shutting it, other hand grabbing his bowl of cereal just as they plunge into darkness.

It isn’t total darkness, exactly. The moonlight filtering through the square windows of his dorm room is enough for Kawanishi’s eyes to adjust and catch sight of a hand bringing up a spoonful of cereal up and the soft _clink_ of teeth against metal. The shape of it looked suspiciously like his brand new box of fruit loops, but he chooses to stay silent and let his boyfriend eat in peace.

(He ignores the teasing voice in his head. _Yo_ _u’re spoiling him._ )

Even in the dim luminescence of the moon, Shirabu looks positively ethereal, leaning against the counter with a bowl and spoon in his hands, dressed in clothes that aren’t even his. Or maybe it’s just his sleep-addled brain talking, making the boy in front of him seem far prettier than he actually is.

 _Not possible_ , his thoughts counter. _Kenjirou’s the prettiest._

But not even the sight of his boyfriend in an oversized shirt and shorts that are barely past his thighs can keep Kawanishi awake. He feels sleep weigh upon his eyelids like the pair of dumbbells sitting at the foot of his bed, pressing them shut even as he struggles against it. 

“Kenjirou, i’m going back,” he says, but through the yawn it sounds more like “knjrou, ‘m goin’ back”. He turns to shuffle back blindly to the bed, not bothering to fight against the thralls of sleep any longer, but an unexpected hand slips into his own that dangles limply by his side, clutching it lightly and navigating the way for both of them. 

Shirabu pulls him down gently onto the bed and moves to sit beside him, but Kawanishi has other ideas. He scoots inwards to sit against the wall, head just brushing the bottom of the top bunk, and pats the space between his legs for the other boy to fit himself in. The moment he feels Shirabu’s back graze his legs, his hands immediately shoot out to wrap around the waist of his lover and pulls him close, pressing his nose into his immaculately trimmed hair and ignoring the quiet protest of _T_ _aichi_.

They settle into a comfortable silence, Kawanishi with his cheek firmly against the back of Shirabu’s head as he munches away on the sugary cereal.

“Kenjirou,” he breathes after a while, finding that the silence he would normally be perfectly content with is unnerving him a little. “Is everything okay?” 

Because there can’t possibly be another reason for Shirabu to wake up so suddenly in the middle of the night just to eat cereal. Not _the_ Shirabu Kenjirou, who would always make sure to get at least six hours of uninterrupted sleep each night and maintain a rigid schedule on when he ate. There’s no way he’s doing this while feeling perfectly fine.

_I don’t remember there being any homework due so soon, and our tests don’t start till next month. Maybe it’s about volleyball..._

“Everything’s fine, Taichi,” comes his delayed reply, and for once Kawanishi doesn’t hear even a trace of falsehood that his words of reassurance are normally coated in to keep him from worrying. He frowns and turns his face so his other cheek can relish the feeling of Shirabu’s cool hair. “You sure?”

“Yes, Taichi, nothing’s wrong.”

The genuineness of his words finally convinces

him, but it doesn’t satisfy his curiosity. “Why’d you wake us up at four to eat cereal, then?”

The answer is one he doesn’t expect.

“I- I just wanted to spend time with you.”

He lifts his head from Shirabu’s and lets out a soundless _eh?_ Lucky for him, early morning Shirabu also tends to be more talkative than he normally is.

“When we came back from practice, you passed out right after showering, so we couldn’t cuddle.”

Kawanishi feels his heart swell at how cute the word _cuddle_ sounded coming from Shirabu. His hold around his waist tightens as he tries to pull him even closer.

“You could’ve just woken me up or something, you know.”

“You looked tired.”

“I’m still tired.”

“Four am is a nice time.” Kawanishi snorts at his pathetic excuse.

“Says the one who will only wake up within five minutes of his alarm going off.”

“I just.. happened to wake up. The atmosphere during this time is nice.”

“And the cereal?”

“...I got hungry.”

He rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment on it. “What’s nice about it?”

“The cereal?”

“No, the atmosphere.”

“It’s romantic.” The lack of hesitation Shirabu says this with makes Kawanishi wonder if he had heard him right. He can feel a blush making its way up his neck and unfurling mercilessly on his cheeks, and even though no one can see it, he still ducks down to bury his face in Shirabu’s shoulder.

“Kenjirou, you’re such a sap.”

“Oh, shut up.” He feels some movement before loud crunching fills the room.

_It seems like he’s not the only flustered one._

Kawanishi spares the boy of any more teasing and instead feels around for the hem of Shirabu’s (read: Kawanishi’s) shirt, hands dipping beneath once he found it and wandering up his sides with feather-like touches. Muscles tense beneath his touch as he runs his fingers along the beginnings of a six pack, but Shirabu makes no move to stop him.

A smile creeps onto his face and he leans even further into the boy, linking his hands together underneath the shirt. “Kenjirou.”

“Hm?”

“I love you.”

The crunching stops.

Kawanishi wonders if that had been too forward. The two of them have been dating for three months now, and were friends for even longer, but he doesn’t really _know_ how Shirabu feels. Sure, they had confessed to each other, but the words exchanged were _I_ _like you_ and definitely did not hold feelings as strong as this.

 _But it's the truth._ Kawanishi knows with all his being that what he feels for the boy in his arms is definitely more than a measly crush. His heart aches as the silence seems to loom around him like the menacing blockers from the university team they practice with, muscles contracting as he prepares to move away and choke out an awkward apology.

But then he feels something press into his hair — a kiss from Shirabu.

It’s a tiny gesture, nothing like what he’s used to from the surprisingly clingy boy, but it knocks all the air out of his lungs and leaves his heart pounding at an alarming speed all the same.

The next words are muffled, spoken into his hair, but Kawanishi hears it as clearly as if it had been shouted out at the top of one’s lungs in the middle of the Greek theatre.

“I love you too, Taichi.”

His heartbeat doesn’t slow down, but the sweet smell of Shirabu’s floral body foam fills his lungs with a deep inhale as he smiles into his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the strongest team stageplay over the weekend and got overwhelmed with kawashira feelings so i went to read all the fics in the tag (again) and just got the urge to write something for them so this happened. also shirabu is a sucker for sweet things because i say so :)  
> come find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kouraing)  
> thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
